


Don't Make Me Angry

by muiithecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Experimentation, M/M, Soft Kisses, adam (Voltron) as a rouge scientist, klance, lance (voltron) with social anxiety, possible half galra keith?, shiro (Voltron) as a rouge scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiithecat/pseuds/muiithecat
Summary: In which Lance has Altean marks that only show up when he is angry or sad. This is his life story.orAs Lance grows, he meets friendly folks and assholes. Keith helps him love his marks.





	Don't Make Me Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on Ao3 but I also have experience writing before this, so don't leave yet lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was inspired by this post! https://www.instagram.com/p/BnrdRRhnHkX/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=l5zrnfwv44kz

> _On a warm summer night, a soon-to-be-pregnant woman was visited with a blessing of an Altean child._

~~~

Lance was born a very weird kid.

Lance's parents had discovered that when he was frustrated or sad, these baby blue marks on his cheekbones would show. It wasn't exactly...  _normal._  The doctors were very confused and had to test his blood to see what the exact fuck was going on. They even tested the mother and father's DNA; Sure enough, they were both the parents.

So; When school was a topic that was coming up soon, Lance's parents flipped. They immediately started looking at virtual schools for toddlers, but they decided it would be an idiotic move to sit a little kid in front of a laptop and expect good things out of it.

To make matters even worse, 3 other kids meant long work hours. (Privately, his parents decided it might not have been a good move to have all these children and money problems). That meant no homeschooling. Which also meant.. public schooling.

Oh boy.

~~~

Lance's poor little mother was scrambling around the house to get everything ready for his first day of preschool. While this was happening, 7-year-old Veronica was talking to little 4-year-old Lance.

"Lance!! Are you excited for preschool?" Veronica excitedly asked Lance. Her eyes shown with stars.

"I'm a little nervous.." Lance mumbled. He looked down at his hands and started playing with blocks nearby.

Lance could feel his cheeks start to light up with his markings. Out of habit, he put his tiny hands on his face to cover them.

"Don't cover them. I think they're pretty," Veronica said to Lance softly. He put his hands back to play with the blocks again.

"Aren't they weird? None of the others have them," He whined. The markings were getting brighter.

"They aren't weird. They're just a part of who you are!" She said, smiling big. She hoped that made him feel better; Spoiler alert: it did.

The markings went away shortly after that. He had a small smile on his face.

~~~

 When lance's parents and he actually got up to the preschool, everyone was crying.

Lance had his markings showing more than ever and had tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to leave them for the first time.

His parents, however, were worrying their heads off. They didn't want him to go, but they had to.

"I don't wanna go!! Mommy!! Daddy!!" he whined.

"I- We- don't want you to go either sweetie, but we have to," His mother said softly; she was sniffling and wiping her eyes.

Then, a teacher walked up to them.

"How are Y'all doin'? I hope Y'all aren't havin' too much trouble," She chuckled. She had a strong and sweet southern accent.

 While she was talking, Lance's father quickly hid Lance's face. He didn't want Lance's markings to be seen, even if it was inevitable. Lance tried to think happy thoughts.

The nice southern lady crouched down.

"Now who's this little fella?" She asked sweetly.

"Lance," Lance's worried mother responded.

"That's a very handsome name for a handsome little man!" She giggled.

Thinking that the markings were gone, Lance unhid himself. He looked at her with bright blue eyes to take in her appearance. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She had a black shirt on that said "Voltron" with 5 robot lions. Her nails were painted crudely with black nail polish.

"Hi, honey," She spoke to him softly.

"Um, hi," He responded shyly. He hadn't spoken to an adult ever before besides his parents.

 She waved and stood up again. "So, I'm Lance's teacher for this year! I'm Ms. Skye, and it's wonderful to meet you!" She introduced cheerfully. She shook both parents' hands. "I really hope we have a fantastic time together! The school lasts only 3 hours, so show up at around 12 o' clock to pick him up," she instructed. "Oh! Look at the time! We better head inside," she included.

Lance and his parents entered the building. It looked adorable from the parents perspective; toys everywhere, tiny desks, and little children running around. From Lance's perspective, he was just worried about leaving his Mommy and Daddy. What if they don't come back and he's stuck here forever? Oh no. Waterworks. He could already feel his baby blue markings coming back. He quickly acted as if he just wanted to cling to his parents with his face stuffed into them, but really he was trying to hide the markings from the teacher.

"I don' wan' you to go!!" He exclaimed, tears streaming. his parents had sympathetic looks on their faces, and they were holding back on taking him straight home. The other little kids around were staring.

"Sweetie, we know.. but we can't stay here. 3 hours isn't very long honey bear. You're too young to worry. You'll get gray hairs, and you're only 4!" His mother joked. He giggled. He quickly wiped his tears away. He unlatched himself to them and turned to the room full of slobbery little kids. He hoped he wasn't that gross.

 "Go play!" Ms. Skye told him. He walked over to the other kids and stood there awkwardly. Kids around him stared and drooled. However, one kid slightly bigger than the others went up to Lance.

"Hi!! What's your name? I'm Hunk!!" The boy introduced. He had a big toothy grin on his face.

"I'm Lance. Um, it's nice to meet you!" He responded. He held out his tiny hand. They shook each other's hands, and then said,

"We're friends now! So let's play together!" Hunk said; smiling. Lance giggled and nodded his head.

~~~

Later in the school day, Lance was accidentally hit with a toy. First, he was mad at whoever threw it, and then the pain set in. He could feel his markings showing, and he started to cry. He tried to hide his markings, but it was too late. Everyone who was looking saw them.

Oh no.

Confused and concerned faces were all around him. He ran out of impulsiveness; he shot by the teachers that were trying to grab him. Then- he could see the front doors. He was free!

Suddenly, he was grabbed.

"Gotcha!" A man exclaimed. He tried to wiggle out of his arms, to no avail. "Now, where do you think you're going?" The man asked mockingly.

"Let me go!!" Lance yelled. He kicked all around, and then he got an idea. Maybe biting will work!

Lance chomped down of the man's arm. He quickly let go of Lance, yelling in pain.

"Owww!! why'd you bite me?!" The man yelled. Lance quickly ran to the doors. Finally- after that debacle, he was free! He pushed open the heavy doors (heavy to a little kid, anyway) and went outside.

Wait. How was he supposed to get home?

~~~

 When it was time for kindergarten, Lance was more than nervous- he was terrified. He was in a car seat trying to distract himself with a toy blue lion, to no avail. He was even being talked to by Veronica but he wasn't really listening.

"..ance...Lance!" He heard Veronica say.

"What?" Lance said, turning his head over to her.

"We're here!" She said, beaming with nostalgia. This was her old kindergarten. He swallowed- oh no. Why did he have to go?

He pushed his tiny self up on the car seat and looked through the windows. He saw around 20 other little kids heading to the front door. He stopped holding himself up and whispered, "Oh boy." He was not ready.

His mother walked around the car to open his door. It was opened; her hands unbuckled him from the car seat and carried him to the concrete ground. She then proceeded to get his little Power Rangers backpack. After that, she bent down and slid the straps over his small shoulders. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

She stood back up and held out her hand; signaling that she wanted him to hold her hand. He did so, and they were off to the front doors.

Meanwhile, Lance was trying to think happy thoughts.

~~~

After having the whole ordeal of meeting the teacher and staring worriedly at the other kids from behind the door, he was pushed into the classroom. He awkwardly sat into a blue chair, wishing that the others would stop staring. Then, they turned around to stare at something else. He looked down at his lap, playing with his hands by twirling his thumbs and pretending as if two of his fingers were legs. He had a strong urge to make sound effects, but he didn't want them to stare again.

On the bright side, the environment looked friendly and inviting. And, wait- is that a toy basket? Jackpot!

As Lance got settled in, he noticed his new teacher walking around and putting pencils and coloring utensils on the desks. Once she got to him and the people around him, he got a closer look at her.

A blonde bun that didn't look like much effort was put into it, a navy button-down t-shirt with cat faces as a pattern, and some black distressed jeans. 

He felt her presence right behind him. She placed a blank sheet of paper in front of him.

"Hi everyone! To get acquainted with you all, draw things that make you happy. It can be anything. Oh! My name is Ms. Petree, or call me Ms. P if you want," She explained. He grabbed a blue crayon and started trying to draw his blue lion.

Meanwhile, while Lance was coloring, a lady stepped into the room quietly.

Whispering, the lady said to the teacher, "I need to speak with Lance Mclain."

"Um...Okay, he's right over there," she pointed to Lance.

"Thank you," The lady responded. almost immediately, she walked over to Lance and grabbed his wrist. "You're coming with me, little boy," She whispered into his ear.

"What? What's happening?" He frantically asked. He could already feel the tears in his eyes start to form."Let me go!" He screamed, being slightly dragged from his chair. He could see the other children's confused faces. Although young, he already knew what death was. Was he going to die?

The woman and he were now in the hallway, getting closer to the doors. "Help!" He screamed. Tears were streaming down his face, there was no stopping them. He knew with no doubt that his markings were showing, but at that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted his Mommy and Daddy. "Mommy!!" "Daddy!!" He cried. The woman still had a tight grip on his arm and pushed open the doors. Parked at the entrance was a black minivan. The lady pulled him into the car and buckled him into the seat. What was going on?

"Where are you taking me?" He asked her desperately. He hoped he was just going home, but deep down he knew that that wouldn't happen. To his dismay, she didn't answer him. He pouted, still wiping tears from his cheeks. He knew they would keep coming, but he was still making an effort.

After the drive, he noticed that the place they were going to was called "Garrison Labs". The building was ginormous and had an orange stripe wrapped around the top. There also seemed to be small buildings surrounding. The lady driving him spoke to what looked to be a speaker, and the gate was opened.

They drove in, welcomed by an ID checker. The lady showed her ID and continued driving. She parked at the entrance and called for 'backup'. A minute later, 2 strong men came out of the building. The car door was opened and he was immediately grabbed.

"Let me go!" He shouted. They did nothing.

They entered the building and was met by around 15 scientists.

What was going to happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this fanfic-  
> https://sta.sh/02e01yhdlrtz


End file.
